Electrical connectors can be configured to be mated with a complementary electrical component, such as a substrate. Typically, a substrate carries a plurality of electrical contact pads along opposed sides proximate to a leading edge of the substrate. The electrical connector can carry a plurality of electrical contacts configured to abut the electrical contact pads on the substrate when the electrical connector is mated to the substrate, thereby placing the electrical connector into electrical communication with the substrate. Although the electrical contact pads on a substrate can be received between resilient mating ends of the electrical contacts carried by the electrical connector, it may nevertheless be desirable to provide additional mechanisms for securing and/or maintaining mating engagement between the receptacle connector and the substrate.